pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Spanish poetry
Spanish poetry is the poetic tradition of Spain. It may include elements of Spanish literature, and literatures written in languages of Spain other than Castilian, such as Catalan literature. In the 19th century, there were many different styles to Spanish poetry. One style was called Fortuname and another Amoramente. These concluded in the great era of Spanish poetry. Early Middle Ages * Mozarab Jarchas, the first expression of Spanish poetry, in Mozárabe dialect *Mester de Juglaría ** Cantar de Mio Cid *Mester de Clerecía ** Juan Ruiz, Arcipreste de Hita ** Gonzalo de Berceo *Troubadours *Xohán de Cangas *Palla (troubadour) *Paio Soares de Taveirós Middle Ages *Macías *Pero Ferrus *Juan Rodríguez de la Cámara *Alfonso Martínez de Toledo, Arcipreste de Talavera *Jorge Manrique Arabic & Hebrew Poetry during the Moorish Period *The Alhambra Poets: ** Ibn al-Yayyab ** Ibn Zamrak ** Ibn al-Khatib * Ibn Sahl of Sevilla * Ibn Hazm of Córdoba * Ibn Gabirol * Moses ibn Ezra * Abraham ibn Ezra * Ibn Quzman * Ibn Arabi After 1492 *Anonymous writers of the Romancero * Juan Boscán * Gutierre de Cetina * Alonso de Ercilla * Santa Teresa de Jesús * San Juan de la Cruz * Fernando de Herrera * Garcilaso de la Vega * Juan del Encina * Fray Luis de León * Diego Hurtado de Mendoza * Lope de Rueda * Marqués de Santillana * Jorge Manrique * Ausiàs March (in Valencian) * Sor Juana Inés de la Cruz The Golden Century (El Siglo de Oro) * Francisco de Quevedo y Villegas * Luis de Góngora y Argote * Félix Lope de Vega Carpio * Pedro Calderón de la Barca Romanticism * Manuel José Quintana * José Zorrilla * Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer * Rosalía de Castro (in Galician and Spanish) * José de Espronceda * Miguel de Cervantes Saavedra 1898 until 1926 The Generation of 1898 writers were mostly novelists but some were poets. * Antonio Machado * Manuel Machado *Ultraism 1927 until 1936 The Generation of 1927 were mostly poets. Many were also involved with the production of music and theatre plays. * Rafael Alberti * Vicente Aleixandre * Dámaso Alonso * Luis Cernuda * Manuel de Falla; influential on poets, for his vision of Moorish Spain * Juan Ramón Jiménez * Federico García Lorca * Jorge Guillen * Emilio Prados * Pedro Salinas 1939 until 1975 Poets during the World War II and under General Franco in peacetime: * Luis Buñuel * Ángel Crespo * Jaime Gil de Biedma * Carlos Edmundo de Ory * León Felipe * Ángel González Muñiz * Miguel Hernández * José Hierro * Lluis Llach * Leopoldo Panero * José María Pemán 1975 until present Post-Franco and Contemporary Spanish Poets: *Blanca Andreu *María Victoria Atencia *Felipe Benítez Reyes *Carlos Bousoño *Francisco Brines *José María Caballero Bonald *Matilde Camus *Antonio Colinas *Aurora de Albornoz *Luis Alberto de Cuenca *Francisco Domene *Gloria Fuertes *Vicente Gallego *Antonio Gamoneda *Enrique García-Máiquez *José Agustín Goytisolo *Diego Jesús Jiménez *Chantal Maillard *Antonio Martínez Sarrión *Carlos Marzal *Bruno Mesa *Juan Carlos Mestre *Luis García Montero *Luis Javier Moreno *Lorenzo Oliván *Leopoldo María Panero *Francisco Pino *Juan Vicente Nuevo Piqueras *Claudio Rodríguez *Ángel Rupérez *Jaime Siles *Jenaro Talens *Andrés Trapiello *José Miguel Ullán *José Ángel Valente *Álvaro Valverde *Luis Antonio de Villena *Luisa Castro *Isla Correyero *Clara Janés *Ana Rossetti *Rafael Pérez Estrada See also *List of Spanish language poets *Latin American poetry *Arabic poetry *List of Catalan language poets References * D. Gareth Walters. The Cambridge Introduction to Spanish Poetry: Spain & Spanish America. (2002). * Linda Fish Compton. Andalusian Lyric poetry and Old Spanish Love Songs (1976) (includes translations of some of the medieval anthology of love poems, compiled by Ibn Sana al-Mulk, the Dar al-tiraz). * Emilio Garcia Gomez. (Ed.) In Praise of Boys: Moorish Poems from Al-Andalus (1975). * Paul Halsall has a bibliography online, listing journal articles in English on medieval poetry in Spain. * Carmi, T. (Ed.) The Penguin Book of Hebrew Verse. New York: Penguin Books (1981). ISBN 0-14-042197-1 (includes translations of Judah Al-Harizi, Nahmanides, Todros Abulafia and other Jewish poets from Spain). * A. Robert Lauer, University of Oklahoma, on Spanish Metrification: the common structures of Spanish verse Category:Spanish literature Category:Poetry by nation or language Category:World poetry